iFake Date A Nub
by EstefyO
Summary: Its a new year, someone its in love with Sam, but he is not Sam s type.What nub will help Sam by being her fake boyfriend to scare that guy? ¡Seddie!READ:D SEDDIE SEDDIE :D
1. iHave A Secret Admirer

**iFake Date A Nub**

**Hey guys :D like a flu, Im back :D. I really like to write, so this idea became just when I finished iBTH :D. I was really busy so I didn't made the story but today the electricity went off so I had two hours to make this chapter, hope you like it guys :D PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**Sam´s POV**

Here I am, Sam Pucket, on school again, everybody got surprised when I tell that I passed the year…Anyways, for the first day on my life, im happy to come to school, I haven't seen Carly and Fredward since we had vacations, Carly went with Spencer to Yakima and Freddie went with his mom to an "Antibacterial Camp" so dorky…

"Hey Sam!, ive missed you so much!" I girly voice said.

It was Carly, She came running and then she squeezed me like a teddy bear.

"Yeah ive missed you too Carls" I said trying to skip the hug.

"Girls can I join the hug?" a deep voice said behind me.

"Freddie!" Carly yelled with all her forces and Fredward came and joined the hug.

"Ugh nub, don't touch me!" I said disgusted.

"Sorry Princess Pucket, ill never hug you again" Freddork said with a stupid flirty tone.

"Whatever dork" I said and Carly smiled at both of us.

"Sam c´mon it's a new year!, Sam be nice to Freddie. She said.

"Me? And this Nub? Sure keep dreaming Carls" I said and Freddlumps just rolled his eyes at my comment.

I opened my locker and as soon as I did it a little note fall of it.

"Whats that Sam?" Carly asked curious.

"Umm I dunno Carls" I said.

"Well read it!" Freddie said very curious too.

The note said:

"_Dear Sam, I really like you, I like to be around you, but im sure that you still don't notice it, I wrote this because I wanna met you, wait for me on the janitor´s closet after detention, ill se you in there._

_Xoxo, your secret admirer ;)"_

"OH-EM-GEE. Sam has a secret admirer, its so romantic!" Carly yelled.

"What if hes a psycho or a delinquent?" Freddie said scared.

"Freddie… a psycho or a delinquent wouldn't write that cute stuff to Sam! And we know that Sam is very strong, if he tries something Sam would beat him and that's all!" Carly said enthusiastically.

"Woah I never said that I actually was going to go, if someone wants to date momma he has to ask momma face to face!" I said.

"Sam please! You haven't had a boyfriends like years!, just give him a shoot!" Carly complained.

"No" I said

"Please for me" Carly said with her puppy face.

"Ugh, ok, just for you!" I said.

"yay" Carly yelled and started to do her happiness dance.

Then the bell rang and we went to our classes, well Freddie and Carly went.

**| AT DETENTION |**

Its almost the end of detention I have to said that im a little excited.

The bell rang so that means that its time to meet my admirer wow I feel like a celebrity.

I walked through the empty hallways and then found myself in front of the janitor´s closet, I was about to open the door but I got a text message from Carly.

"Hey Sam how its it going? Call me when u´ve finished :D ;)!"

Same Carly, always curious, I thought.

I opened the door and stepped in, it was really dark, I wasn't able to look at my own hand, then I heard a voice.

"Sam Pucket?" the voice said.

"Yeah im here, show you so we can be done with this" I said trying to find that thing to turn on the lights.

"Wait! NO!, you don't understand, im afraid of what you would say when you see me!" the voice said.

Hmm where I had heard that voice before?, I thought.

"Well, so tell me why you told me to come here" I said getting anger.

"Well Sam the thing is that im in love with you, I cant get you out of my mind, since like one week ago, you are my world since then, please be my girlfriend!" the voice said.

I was pretty scared, because I felt something touching my hand. Where did I heard this voice? I found the little thing to turn on the lights, and as the lights went on I look and remembered when I had heard that voice before.

**I know! im evil ! :D Ill see you on the next chapter :D REVIEW, review and review.**

**PS: Review ;)**


	2. iCant Believe It Was You

**iFake Date A Nub **

**Hey thanks for the cute reviews :D . Guys you were wrong lol you´ll see :D read :D.**

**Sam´s POV**

**|Flashback|**

"Give me your money kiddo!" I said while holding a nerd by his collar.

"Sam I don't have any money!" the nerd said.

"Sam! Lets go and lunch! Please!" Carly said.

"No Carly, im going when this geek gives me his money!" I said.

"But I don't have any money… I guess that you will be with me the all day asking for money isn't it?" the kid said.

"Sam, ill pay for your lunch!, just let him go and lets go eat!" Freddork said.

"Whatever" I said, and I went to lunch with Carly and Fredweird.

**|End of flashback (lol)|**

"You! You were the kid that didn't gave me his money!, Wait? You are in love with me? Why?" I said shocked and surprised.

"Well, any girl likes to be around me, and when you grabbed me by my collar I was feeling like in heaven and I didn't want that you let me go, that was the reason why I didn't gave you my money" the nub said.

"Oh!, hmm GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!" I said grabbing him by his collar; he looked so happy, im starting to believe that this nub really likes me, I released him.

"Sam! Im serious, what do you say?" the boy said.

"I'm serious too nub and I don't even know your name!" I said.

"Well my name its Gus, im 15 years old, as you can see, im tall, brunette, brown eyes, well that's all you need to know, so you will be my girlfriend?" Gus said.

"No" I said while opening the door.

"Why?" Gus said while a tear fell down of his cheek, I have to say that it made me feel like a bad person, I know that im already a bad person, but you know, that really made me feel bad.

"Sorry dork (ups) but I" I said trying to think on something.

"You..." he said.

"Well I… I… I already have a boyfriend" I said

I don't even know why I said that, im a good liar and I said that? Sam, Carly is influencing you.

"What? Are you kidding me? Sorry buy you don't have a boyfriend! You don't even have male friends! They only guys that hangs out with you its Fredward Benson, and its really obvious that you aren't dating Fredward" he said smirking.

"Well actually im dating Freddie" I said nervously and ran out from school.

Chiz why did I say that? I don't wanna be that nub´s girlfriend, but I don't wanna break his dorky heart and also I'm not dating Freddie!.

**|At Carly's|**

"Hey Carly, Spence and Fredweird". I said while throwing my backpack to Fredson.

"Hey Sam" Spencer said.

"Ouch that hurt! Why did you do that? And why your backpack it's so heavy?" Fredlumps said.

"I don't care, and it has rocks" I said while going to the kitchen.

"Why you have rocks on your backpack instead of books?" Fredhead said.

"Because I attack people with those rocks, wanna see?" I said while eating ham.

"No, thanks" Freddie said while throwing my backpack to the floor.

"Well… tell me! Who was the boy? Is he cute? What did he said? You liked him?" Carly started to ask.

"Gus, and I don't like him" I said while going for a soda.

"Who is Gus?" she said confused.

"Remember the tall brunette that didn't gave me his money last week?"

"Yeah but what-"Carly said.

"He was the dude that wrote me the letter" I said.

"OMG" Carly said.

"No way" Freddie said and started laughing.

"So what are you going to do?" Carly asked still laughing.

"I…I… I have to tell you guys a little extra thing" I said nervous.

"Well speak" Freddie said.

"Well I said a little thing to keep "Gus" Away" I said.

"You said…?" Carly and Freddie said both at the same time.

"I told him that…" aw Sam common be a Pucket. " I told him that Freddie and I are dating" I said really fast.

Carly looked like Freddie when I told everyone on iCarly that Freddie haven't kissed anybody.

Freddie just stayed there with a confused look.

"Omg omg omg omg" Carly said as fast as she can.

"Why you guys didn't tell me that you are dating?" Carly said happy and sad at the same time.

Why she was happy? I mean Freddork and me dating?

"Bcuz we aren't dating" Freddie and I said at the same time… awkward.

"So why did you said that?" Carly asked.

"I dunno Carls, that nerd started to cry, I didn't wanna break his dorky heart" I said.

"And what are we gonna do now?" Fredduchini said.

"You are gonna help me nub" I said.

"How? Wait. Why would I help you?" Frediffer asked.

"Bcuz if you don't, im gonna sing on iCarly that song that you mommy sings to you while you are on the bathroom" I said.

"You wouldn't dare!" he said.

"When Freddie wants to—" I started to sing.

"Shhh Shhh SHUT UP" Freddie said while covering my mouth with his hand.

"Ouch!" Freddie yelled.

"You bite me!" he complained.

"Yeah whatever, are you gonna help me?" I asked.

"Do I have another alternative?" he asked.

"Nope" I said.

"Ok ill help you… but ill think something in return" he said.

"ok nub, you help me and I'll do something for you that's it."

"Well I have to go, momma needs pizza"

"Wait! Sam! How do you know about the song?" Freddie asked.

"Your mom sings pretty loud" I said and left the apartment.

**That's all ppl :D Im sorry if you are disappointed, lol "Gus" came out from my imagination, I hope you liked it, this was more like a informational chapter :D REVIEW AND THANKS :D**


	3. iEnjoy Being With You

**iFake Date A Nub **

**Hi there! :D thanks for the reviews :D sorry if I don't update, I have lots of homework, so ill update once in a week or maybe once on two weeks :D.**

**One little thing, that stuff about Sam beating Gus, it was on a restaurant, bcuz school just started :D**

**I wanna say thanks to: **Mystapleza** for an awesome idea that Ill maybe use later :D**

**So I'm gonna stop talking, and there is enjoy :D.**

**I DON'T own iCarly, but you already knew that :D.**

**Sam´s POV**

**|Next Day at School|**

Carly was at her locker talking with Freddie.

"Hey Carly and Frederly" I said.

"Good morning Sam" Carly said like don't wanting to answer.

"Hey Sam" Freddork said.

"Carly why you look like that?" I asked.

"Oh I'm sick" she said closing her backpack.

"You should call Spencer to come for you" Fredlumps said.

"I can't, he went with Socko to a sock factory" Carly said.

"Don't worry Carls, I'll go to the nursery with you" I said.

"Me too" Fredward said and smile.

**|10 min later |**

"I feel so bad for Carly" Frednub said.

"Yeah me too" I said.

"Well I gotta go class" Freddork said.

"Your teacher is not gonna let you in" I said walking away.

"Why?" he asked grabbing my arm.

"I tried, they never let you in after 10 min, trust me" I said.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Benson asked worriedly.

"Just walk and talk I think" I said.

"Hmm sure" he said and we started to walk.

We walked during our whole first period, we talked lots; I have to admit that it was funny. The bell rang.

"Well Sam, see you at lunch" Freddie said while walking to his next class.

"Yeah, bye Freddork" I said.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked.

"Just walk" I said.

"Aren't you going to your next class?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"No! I just go to class to talk with Carly, but now that she's sick, I don't have any reason to get into there" I said and Freddie laughed.

"Well I think I should keep you company" Freddie said.

"OMG" I said imitating Carly's voice.

"It's Fredward Benson going to skip a class?" I said amazed.

"To say you the truth I don't feel like wanting to go to class too" he said.

"So what do you want to do?" I said.

"I dunno… maybe… do you wanna go for an ice cream?" he said with that smile.

"You don't have to ask" I said smiling.

We started to walk to get out of Ridgeway, and Freddie got a call.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing lets go" he said and we started to walk again.

We were about to get out, but I saw Gus.

"Frednub! Gus is there!" I yelled-whispering to Freddie.

"Oh" he said and then he put his arm around my shoulders, and I moved my hand to his back.

"Wassup Gus?" Freddie asked.

"Hey, just watching the fakest couple on Ridgeway" Gus said.

"Where is it? Gibby founded a girlfriend?" I said looking around.

"Sam, he refers to us" Freddie whispered to my ear.

"Nub I told you that Freddie and I are dating" I said.

"ye-yeah" Freddie said.

"Well kiss each other" Gus said.

"Wha-what?" Freddie said.

Gus cleared his throat and then said again, "kiss each other".

"We can't, we are on the school, duh!" I said.

"Yeah teachers would kill us if the catch us!" Freddie said.

"You´re save…for this one" Gus said.

Gus was about to go but then a girl came; she gave us a little paper, and said, "Hey guys, this Friday we are going to make that welcome dance bcuz of this new scholar year".

"Oh, you guys should go!" Gus said and Freddie looked at me.

"Hmm sure, we are going" I said.

"We are?" Freddie said.

"Yes we are" I said while tweaking his back.

"Well, I'll see you both in there" Gus said and leaved.

"Sam! We have to see Carly! Remember? Nursery? " Freddie said while waving his hands in front of my face.

"Yeah, c´mon Freddork" I said.

**|Nursery|**

"Hey Carls! Feeling better?" I said.

"Yeah a little bit" Carly said on a sleepy tone.

"Why she's sleepy?" Freddie asked smiling.

"I gave her a medicine, she will sleep the whole day" the nursery said.

"Oh" Freddie and I said.

"Well let's bring you home" I said while grabbing Carly's arm and Freddie grabbed the other one.

**|at Carly's|**

"Is Carly sleeping?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, she said that she felt lots better" and then she fall asleep.

Freddie and I laughed.

"So are we really going to that dance?" Freddie asked while sitting on the couch.

"Hmm I dunno, I don't wanna push you to do something that you don't want" I said sitting too.

"No, it would be really funny" Freddie said smiling.

"Oh, ok, so we are going" I said.

"Yeah I'm gonna look for a tux, you should look for a dress" Freddie said.

"I? Wearing a dress?" I said laughing.

"C´mon all the girls are going to wear a dress" Freddie said.

"Ugh ok ill wear one" I said.

"Ok, I'll be back later to see how Carly is" Freddie said while getting up and leaving.

"Bye frednub" I said smiling.

"Bye blonde headed demon" he said and leaved.

**|At school|**

"Hey frednub, is Carly coming?" I said.

"Hey Sam, and no, my mom it's taking care of her, she will maybe come tomorrow" Freddie said.

"Awesome. What about your tux hunting?" I asked.

"Fine, I found one yesterday, and what about your dress?" Freddie asked almost laughing.

"Ugh, don't laugh" I said.

"Sorry" Freddie said still laughing a little bit.

"Well I'm not gonna look for anything until Carly gets well, I want her to help me" I said.

"Good idea" Freddie said.

Freddie got closer to me and gave me a bear hug.

"Benson! What the-"I said whispering-yelling to his ear.

Then I understood it, Gus was near to us.

"Oh sorry" I said while hugging Freddie back.

"No problem" Freddie said.

"Hey guys!" Gus said behind us.

Freddie and I kept hugging like one second more and then we turned our backs.

"Hey Gus!" Freddie and I said at the same time, I dunno why, but I wanted to slap Freddie so badly.

"Who are you going with to the dance?" Freddie asked.

"Nobody, I'm gonna wait until Sam decides to go with me" Gus said.

"Well you´re gonna die waiting" I said.

-The bell rang-

"Well gotta go class, see you Gus" Freddie said.

"See ya" I said.

"Bye" Gus said and left.

We started to walk, and Freddie still had his arm on my shoulders, bcuz of the hug.

"So what are you going to do now?" Freddie asked.

"I dunno, hobo life" I said.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked.

"Just walk there" I said and Freddie laughed with me.

"Hey, I owe you the yesterday´s ice cream" Freddie asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, wanna go for it?" I asked.

"You don't have to ask" Freddie said and I smiled.

We escaped from school, then went to the mall and have ice creams.

"So… what's next?" I asked.

"Hmm maybe…do you wanna watch a movie?"Freddie said.

"Sure! What do you wanna watch?" I said.

"Hmm maybe total dismemberment?" he said while looking at the charts.

"Nub if you wanna hug me just do it!" I said.

"No thanks Princess Pucket" Freddie said.

"Kidding you Benson, Lets go and watch that movie" I said laughing.

Fredward bought me some pop corn and sodas, we saw the move, it was really scary, even for me, Freddie seemed very confident, he even took my hand when I was scared, then when the movie ended we stand up, still holding hands.

"So… how was the movie" Freddie asked.

"It was cool, but so many blood for momma" I said.

"I know" Freddie said.

"I think we should go to see Carly" I said.

"Yeah me too" he said.

We took a taxi to Carly's, we were on the elevator.

"So what do you think about today? And yesterday?" Freddie asked.

"It was cool, I enjoy being with you dork" I said.

"Me too" Freddie said and the elevator doors opened.

**Well that's all, (for now) its 1:22am now and I wanna sleep and I don't see well at this time XD so this chapter it's not checked yet, ill check it tomorrow :D review, no flames, review :D**


	4. iPrepare

**iFake Date A Nub**

**Hey people :D, I´m having so much fun writing this, I'm still really busy with homework and school things :/ so I can't write as much as I want =( Oh! And yes I speak Spanish, I'm still learning English :D .Well I'm gonna stop with this huge note there it is, enjoy. :D**

**I do own iCarly, jk is not mine and it will never be.**

**Sam´s POV**

**|At Carly´s|**

"Hey Carls" Freddie and I said.

"Hey guys" Carly said, her voice was a little more normal; her face was pale again and not green like this past days.

"How are you feeling?" Freddie asked while taking sit on a chair next to Carly´s couch.

"So much better, I missed you guys lots! How was school without me?" Carly asked.

"Really boring Carls" I said and took sit next to Carly.

"Hmm y-yeah" Freddie said while turning to me.

"So are you coming tomorrow?" I asked.

"I don't know yet" Carly said.

"Well, you have to help me to get a dress for the dance on Friday" I said.

"What! are you guys really going?" Carly said shocked.

"Yeah, that guy Gus is gonna be there, that dance is gonna prove that we really are dating "Freddie said.

"Are you?" Carly said giggling.

Freddie just rolled his eyes, if Carly wasn't my friend, I would kick her butt, but I can't.

"Momma´s hungry" I said and went to the kitchen.

"Guys can I say something, but you don't have to get mad at me, ok?" Carly said.

"Sure" I said with my mouth full of ham.

"Yeah" Freddie said and he and Carly went to the kitchen with me.

"Have you notice that you finally, after many years of fighting, are getting along?"Carly said with a smile on her face.

"What? I and this nub? Getting along? Yeah keep dreaming Carls" I said.

"It correctly is: this nub and I, Sam" Freddie said with that, I'm more intelligent that you, face.

"HA! You admitted that you´re a nub!" I said making a victory dance and Freddie rolled his eyes.

"GUYS!" Carly yelled.

"What?" Freddie and I said and then gave each other weird looks.

"Have you noticed?" Carly asked.

"Carly, this nub and I are fine bcuz he´s helping momma and I promised that I won't mess up with him" I said.

"Well I gotta go, mom is gonna inject me vaccines" Freddie said and Carly and I laughed.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"She thinks that I can catch lots of diseases on a scholar dance" Freddie said.

"Freddiebear, it's time for your vaccines!" Mrs. Benson shouted from the door of her house.

"I'm coming! Bye girls" Freddie said and leaved.

"Mrs. Benson is crazy!" Carly said still laughing.

"Yeah, that woman is insane" I said laughing too.

"So Carls are you gonna help me with that dress or what?" I said.

"Yeah, I feel good now, let's search it right now!" Carly said excited.

"Sure, hey where is Spencer?" I asked.

"He's still on the socks factory with Socko" Carly said.

"What? Monday, Tuesday, and today on that fabric? How the heck he's not bored?" I said.

"I really don't know Sam, let's go" Carly said.

We were searching dresses for an eternity, Carly´s taste was pinky and sparkly, ugh, is almost the night and we still can't find any dress for me, we were walking down the street to return to Bushwell Plaza when I saw a dress, it was normal, not sparkly, not huge but not tiny, it was perfect. (A/C: The dress that Jennette wear on the KCAs 2010(: )

"Carly look at that one" I said.

"Aww Sam is gorgeous" Carly said with a smile on her face.

"Is so cute, is perfect!" I said.

Chizz what did I just said! I have to hang out less with Carly.

"Let's pay for it" Carly said.

We were so lucky that the dress was on sale, other ways, I couldn't get it. We walked the few missing blocks and we arrived to Bushwell Plaza, and then went to Carly´s.

"5, 4, 3, 2" I counted down.

"Hey ladies, or should I say lady and blonde headed demon?" Freddie said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Freddie!" Carly said while pouring water.

"Hey dork" I said.

"What's on that bag?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing of your business Fredwich" I said while drinking soda.

"Oww, c´mon tell me" Freddie said.

"Sam´s dress" Carly said.

"Carly!" I said.

"What?" Carly asked.

"Why did you tell him?" I said.

"Sam!" Carly said.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing" Carly said.

Carly took sit on the couch; I sat down on a side and Freddie on the middle.

"So how were your vaccines Freddie?" Carly said while turning the TV on.

"Painful" Freddie said.

"Good, tell your momma that she´s doing an awesome job" I said.

"Ha-ha" Freddie said.

We watched Girly Cow the whole night, I slept at Carly´s and Freddie went home when his mom said that the dark was dangerous to his vision.

**|Next Day |**

Today we didn't saw any signal of Gus, so I gave Freddie the day free, tomorrow is the dance, so we are gonna do iCarly tonight.

|Night |

"And that's all for tonight!" Carly said.

"Don't eat vegetables!" I said.

"Hug some hobos!" Carly said.

"Give a wedgie to a Freddie" I said and Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Bye" Carly and I said laughing.

"We´re out" Freddie said.

"Good job girls" he said while turning off all his geek stuff.

"Thanks" Carly said.

"So, Carly who are you going with to the dance?" I asked.

"I'm not going" Carly said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't feel like wanting to" she said.

"Uh, hmm ok" I said.

"I'm so happy about this dance" I said.

"Why?" Carly asked with a smile.

"Bcuz we don't have school tomorrow" I said and Freddie and Carly laughed.

"Same old same" Freddie thought aloud.

"Well I think we have to sleep, tomorrow is gonna be a tiring day" Freddie said.

"Yeah, can I sleep here?" I asked.

"Sure, but I think that you should spend more time with your mom" Carly said.

"Yeah, no happening" I said.

"Bye girls" Freddie said.

"Bye Freddie" Carly said.

"Bye dork" I said.

**I know it was a filler Mwuahaha xD lol , sorry it was really short, next chapter the dance :D if I get lots of reviews (good reviews xD) I will update faster :D, see you on the next chapter, review.**


	5. iHavent Heard That Song

**iFake Date A Nub**

**Hey people! :D, FIRST of all i wanna say THANX! So much for reviewing/alerting/favorite the story, you rock! :D, when this idea came up I thought it was gonna be like one or two chapters, and now here I am, on chapter 5 :D, I wanna dedicate this chapter to my friend Seddiexk (twitter) that passed away a while ago… she motivated me to do this story, so wherever you are, I hope you are reading and enjoying it :D.**

**I don't own iCarly , wait I own it! No I don't…**

**Sam´s POV**

Just woke up it must be 4pm, today is gonna be a weird day, is so random how all of this started, all because of Gus, I can't believe that I'm gonna wear a dress, and what is worse is that I have to go to a dance, with FREDNUB, well isn't that bad, I rather go with Freddie, that with anyone else.

"So… wake up the members of my nation-"my phone started to sound, that was the ringtone that Carly got to play when she sends me a text message.

"Sam where r u, come here, right now, u need makeup 4 2night" the message said.

I can't understand how I can spend all the day doing my makeup.

I walked to Bushwell plaza and took the elevator.

"Sam! Why are you so late! You need to get ready for tonight!" Carly yelled, on my face.

"Easy Shay! I don't care about that stuff I´ll just wear a dress, no makeup for momma." I said and Carly rolled her eyes.

"A dance is a special occasion; you need to look cuter than you do usually!" Carly said, I was going to say an "I don't care" but Carly took me by my wrist and headed me to her room.

Carly has tons of makeup on her room; believe me TONS, as soon as I entered she begun to spray me, and put me lotions, creams, all the things that you can imagine, I had them all over me.

"Carly! Stop! " I yelled while Carly was still spraying me.

"No! You´re gonna look cute tonight Samantha Pucket" she said, I hate when people call me Samantha, but I can't do anything to Carly.

"Ugh, ok, you can do anything you want" I said

"Awesome" She said excited

"BUT, you´re gonna buy me that new Bacon with Chocolate Smoothie"

"Huh? Ohh yeah ok I´ll buy it to you" Carly said while starting with my hair.

After applying, getting off and applying again tons of makeup, Carly finally finished.

"Well, look!" Carly said excited.

"Wow, Carly thanks" I said, I know that I'm gonna sound stupid, but I felt like the most beautiful girl in the world, see stupid.

"I'm glad you liked it, now c´mon is almost 7pm, you gotta dress and go!" Carly said with a smile on her face.

I dressed as fast as I could and then I took a taxi to Ridgeway; Freddie is supposed to be there, so I don't have anything to worry about.

I entered the room, there were a lot of teens, girls on one side, and boys on the other side; I saw some people staring at me, and then whispering to each other, I couldn´t care less.

I waited for Freddie on the snack´s table, then I felt someone behind me, I thought it was Freddie, but it was Gus.

"Hey Sam" Gus said with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Gus" I said and then try to avoid him.

"I can't believe that you came, oh and you look beautiful by the way" he said trying to stay cool.

"Well here I am, and thanks" I said looking around trying to find the nub´s face (A/C: Freddie´s face xD)

"So… I see that you´re alone" he said.

"Hmm, actually I'm waiting for Freddie, I'm gonna text him" I said grabbing my phone.

"Oh ok, but I'll be here with you while you´re waiting" He said.

_Nub where r u? come here NOW or Ill kick ur butt, _I texted.

"Whatever" I said and look at my phone.

_I'm coming Princess Pucket, you´re scaring even trough the phone o.O _Freddie answered.

"So how is it going with Freddie" Gus said on a sarcastic tone.

"Really good" I said.

"Sam!" I heard someone yell.

"Hey Freddie you finally arrived" I said hugging him.

"Yeah sorry, you look wonderful" he said while giving me a peck on my cheek.

"Well I think we gotta go see you Gus" I said and walk away with Freddie.

"What the heck was that?" I asked.

"Well we are "dating"" Freddie said.

"Hmm" I said.

"So what do you wanna do?" Freddie asked.

"Leave is an option?" I asked.

"Nope, c´mon" Freddie said laughing.

He grabbed my hand and took me to the dance floor, I don't like to dance, or be around people, but I was having fun.

There I was Samantha Pucket in the middle of the dance floor, we all were having fun, Freddie and I were dancing with Gibby and Tasha, then a slow song started; Tasha hugged Gibby and they started to dance together, I still don't know what's wrong with Tasha…

"So guys are you gonna dance or what?" Gus said. I dunno where from did he appeared.

"Yeah, c´mon Fredlumps" I said holding his hand.

"Sam, no" he said.

"Gus is here Freddork move your ass to the dance floor" I whispered to his ear.

"Sam, have you listen this song before?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah yeah just dance nub" I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked still with a confused face.

"Yeah c´mon" I said and walk to the dance floor again.

I moved my hand around Freddie's neck, and he moved his hands to my waist, we keep dancing but I notice that Freddie was like, nervous.

"What's so wrong tuna head?" I asked.

"Sam I doubt that you have listened to this song, you´re gonna regret so badly" he said.

"Why?" I said, it was starting to be weird.

"Sam, I didn't wanna dance this song, cuz all the couples on the dance floor have to kiss when the song ends" Freddie said.

"WHAT! Why you didn't tell me" I said.

"You didn't let me" he said.

"What are we gonna do, Gus is there in front of us!" I said.

"Yeah I know that Sam" I said.

"If we stop dancing and leave Gus will notice, what are we gonna do?" Freddie asked worriedly.

"I dunno, we will see later" I said.

"Geez" Freddie said.

"What?"

"Is going to end" he said looking at me.

Suddenly all the couples started to kiss, it was disgusting, I saw Gus looking at us, we didn't had another choice.

"Do it" I said.

"What?"

"Do it Benson, we have already kissed once, just do it" I said.

As soon as I finished my sentence Freddie started to lean.

**Cliffy! Muahahahah yeah I'm evil. Hope you liked it :D, What did you think of it? Should they kiss? Shouldn't they? Tell me cuz I'm not sure of what to do :D PLZ Review telling me what do you think, and should they? REVIEW :D**


	6. iDiscover

**iFake Date A Nub**

**Hey seddie people :D I know… I made you wait so much! But guess what? The wait is over! Here it is chapter 6! (omg) :D Sorry, we are on exam thingy´s and I'm really REALLY busy lol, also thank you SO MUCH for the reviews. Well there it is, enjoy :D**

**I own this story and Ham Palace lol but don't own iCarly blah blah, disclaimer things blah blah.**

_Flashback_

"_Do it Benson, we have already kissed once, just do it" I said._

_As soon as I finished my sentence Freddie started to lean._

And we kissed, it was all meaningless of course, I opened one of my eyes to see Gus, he was with his jaw all dropped down. I think he wasn't expecting that.

I closed my eye and started to kiss Freddie more passionately. We kept kissing until came.

"Stop the kissing children! Two feet apart everybody!" Mrs. Brigs yelled.

She walked to us and saw us with a disgusted-happy look.

"I knew you were going to end together "she said and leave. Ugh, whatever.

Freddie untied his arms of my waist and we both looked around to see no Gus.

"Wait where´s Gus?" Freddie asked as confused as I was.

"He leaved a long time ago" Gibby said.

"What? How many time we were kissing?" Freddie asked.

"Hmm like five or six minutes" Gibby said while counting with his fingers.

"Oh" Freddie and I said.

"Hmm I- I think we should go home" Freddie said.

"I'm going too ¡Tasha c´mon!" Gibby said and then took his shirt off.

We walked to Tasha´s and then to Gibby´s so now Freddie and I were going to my house.

"Benson, I'm starving" I said complaining.

"How can that be possible? You ate half snacks table at the party!" Freddie said laughing.

"I dunno, the only thing I know is that momma´s hungry".

"Wanna go for ham?" Freddie asked with that smirk on his nub face.

"Hmm ok, but you have to pay for it!" I said smiling.

"I always pay for it" Freddie said and we walked to "Ham Palace".

**|At Ham Palace|**

"Good night, can I take your order?" a girly dummy girl asked to us.

"Sure can you give us a Special Only and Full Ham combo and a Normal Ham combo?" Freddie asked.

"Of course" the girl said and went to the kitchen.

"Sam, I gotta go to the bathroom, save a table" Freddie said and ran to the bathroom.

"Ok so there is your order" the girl said while placing all my delicious ham on the table.

"So who is gonna pay? You or your boyfriend?" the girl asked.

"Woah woah…that nub isn't my boyfriend!" I said.

"Really? You two look really cute together!" she said.

"Say that again and ill break your doll face!" I said while getting up of the table.

"Oh, ok, so you are saying that, the hottie is single?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"NO, I'm saying that the dork is single" I said and sit down again.

"Hmm interesting" she said while drooling, a girl drooling for Freddie?

"That doesn't mean that you can get him" I said.

"I'm back! Oh there is the money" Freddie said while handing the money to the girl.

"Ok" the girl said and went to the cash machine.

"You know Freddie, I don't like this place… can we eat the ham on another place?" I asked.

"Hmm, why?" Freddie asked with a confused expression.

"I don't like that girl" I said.

"Haha why?" he asked.

"If you don't wanna go just stay here and ill leave alone" I said.

"Hmm no, I'm with you, girl please pack that" Freddie said.

"Ok" the girl yelled.

We waited a little and then leaved the fast food site; we were really near to Freddie's so we walked there.

"Eat Benson" I said while taking a slice of ham hmm ham.

We ate all the ham and then talk all the night.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Geez is two AM" Freddie said looking at his clock.

"Wow is late, I gotta go home, I need to get this dress out of me" I said while getting up of Freddie´s couch.

"Yeah you better go" he said.

"Well bye dork it was…fun" I said.

"Yeah wait!" Freddie said stopping me from go.

"What" I said turning.

"I hate you" Freddie said with a smirk on his dork face.

"Hmm I hate you too nub" I said and opened his door to leave.

**(A/C: This happens when Sam leaves from Carly´s on chap 5 lol)**

**Carly´s POV**

**|At Carly´s|**

Well… I feel so bad for letting Sam go alone! I'm feeling so much better now, but I didn't wanted to make a bad trio so I decided not to go, but what if Sam gets mad on the dance, or they get bored without me!, I think I should go.

I grabbed a dress, yeah I have tons of them, they are so cute, I have this one that I used on- wait what was I going to do? Oh yeah! I better hurry.

I dressed up and make up, then called for a taxi, Ridgeway is not that far away from my house so it didn't took too much for my arrive.

I came in, there were a lot of my friends dancing and having fun, but none of them were Sam and Freddie then I saw them, they were dancing a slow song, Awwwww, I have to admit that I have always rejected Freddie, because deeply, he loves Sam. I know if I tell him that he will deny it.

I was going to walk to them, but then something happened, they…kissed?

I can't believe it! Yay, I knew, I knew this was going to happen! I didn't want to bother them on their moment so I walked to the snacks table, I knew Sam had been around there bcuz it has half empty.

I turned to see Sam and Freddie and they were still making up on the dance floor, I was going to leave but then I saw a boy, brunette, tall and thin, he was sad and with his head down.

"Hey dude, what's wrong?" I said.

He didn't say anything and the he lifted his head, he was Gus! I completely forgot about him.

"Hey Carly" he said sadly.

"What's wrong?" I said and taking a sit next to him.

"Can't you see it" he said a little angry.

"Oh, yeah. Don't be sad, there are so many girls out there" I said

"Yeah but there´s only one, one Sam" he said and a tear fell down his check

"Aww" I said and hugged him.

"Wanna go for a smoothie?" he asked.

"Sure" I said

I turned to see Freddie and Sam still making up, I think that they are like 4 minutes doing it nonstop, wow.

I grabbed my purse and went to the Smoothie´s with Gus; we talked and drank, our smoothies, he´s such a nice boy! If Sam doesn't want him, it's all mine.

We walked me home, so cute!

"I had a great night" he said.

"Yeah me too" I said while opening the door.

He leaned to kiss me, but then…

**Sam´s POV**

I opened the door to leave from Freddork´s and I found Carly and GUS, yeah GUS, they were going to kiss, but I ruined their moment.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey Sam, what were you doing at Freddie´s?" Carly asked.

"Oh nothing, what are you doing all dressed up and with umm Gus" I asked.

"We were talking "she said nervously.

"I gotta go, see you girls" Gus said and leaved.

"Hmm that was weird" I said laughing.

"Yeah, well I gotta go to sleep you know, night" Carly said.

"Night" I said and walked away.

**Oh ppl that was all! I hoped you liked it :D yeah it turned a way I didn't expected lol, review and give me ideas for the next chapter, see ya :D **

**~EstefyO **


	7. iDont Understand

**iFake Date A Nub**

**Hey seddie hobos :D haven't see you in a while… I have author´s block, yeah we all hate when it happens … anyways here is iFake Date A Nub´s chapter 7 (:**

**Sam´s POV**

Wake up in the morning feeling like… going back to sleep; seriously what is school made for? I will win the lottery some day or my mom might find a billionaire old man to marry her, umm yeah not gonna happen.

This weekend flew, first I was at the stupid dance in Friday and now it's Monday again. So yeah, Friday… it was fun and I mean it, the only weird thing about it was when I was getting out of Freddork´s and found Carly and Gus about to kiss, where they about to do it? Or was it my imagination? Anyways why am I thinking about this?

"Hi Sam" An excited Carly said.

"Hey Carls" I said and took my soup out of my locker, I love it.

"So how was Friday?" she said.

"Hmm it was alright, not good, not bad" I said

"Oh, cool…hmm why you were in Freddie's so late?" she asked.

"Well I was starving so we went to eat ham and then we decided to eat at his place"

"Oh"

"So, why were you with Gus?"

"Oh well, he umm, he ummm"

"He…?" I said with more curiosity than I had before.

The bell rang so Carly said bye and went to class, now I'm alone with a soup in the hallway.

"Hey Princess Puckett!" Freddie said from behind me, he popped out of nowhere.

"Nub! You almost scared the crap out of me!" I said while feeling my heart pounding.

"Wow sorry, I didn't know I was THAT ugly" he said while making a fake sad face.

"Yes you are nub, but that wasn't what scared me" I said smiling.

"So why you aren't in class?" he asked.

"I had class with Mr. Henning"

"Oh, seems that we are classmates then" he said.

"Yep" I said while taking a noodle out from my soup.

"Wait, Freddie Benson is gonna skip a class? Again? Wow" I said while smirking.

"It's just this class Puckett" he said.

"Ok, so what are we gonna do?" he asked while grabbing my soup.

If he was someone else, I would have beaten him up already, NOBODY messes with momma's food.

"Wanna visit Ted?" I said while taking back my soup.

"Don't you think he'll say us something about been out of class?" he said.

"Nah, Ted is cool"

"Well, yeah" he said and with that we went to Ted's office.

"Sam, Freddie, what are you doing out of class?" Ted said with a rough voice.

"Told you!" Freddie yelled-whispered on my ear.

"Umm well Ted… we were…" I started.

"Hahahahaha I'm kidding you!" Ted said laughing.

Freddie and I stared at each other.

"Well, what do you need?" Ted said

"Just came here to hang out with our favorite principal" I said and smiled while sitting on the chair.

"Oh, well because I do need to talk with you two" Ted said with a firm voice.

"Huh? About what? I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME! FREDDIE PUSHED ME TO DO IT!" I said not knowing what Ted was talking about but hey I gotta be prevented.

"What?" Freddie said and stood up next to me.

"SAM! You didn't do anything wrong, well at least I don't know yet…" Ted finally spoke; the last part came kinda whispering.

"What are you talking about then?" I said.

"Listen kids, I just wanted to say…¡CONGRATULATIONS!" Ted said while getting up of his chair and having a group hug with Freddie and me.

When he released us he had the biggest smile I've ever seen while Freddie and I had the most weirded out and confusing expressions in our faces.

", what are you talking about?" Freddie said.

"Guys, I saw you in the dance and even the school cameras took it" Ted said.

Then I remembered…the kiss.

"Umm Principal Franklin it isn't what you are thinking" Freddie said while playing with the end of his shirt.

"Yes it is" I said.

"It is?" Freddie asked.

"C'mon Freddie we can't keep this covered any longer! It's time to say the truth, at least to Ted" I said and winked to Freddie.

"Umm, ok?" Freddie said.

"Details, Details!" Ted yelled while looking at us like a fan boy.

"Well we just fell in love Ted, that's pretty much, it" I said.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

"Well we just fell in love Ted, that's pretty much, it" Sam said like it was the most normal thing ever, she is such a good liar.

"Is that true Freddie?" Principal Franklin asked.

Sam shot me a glare.

"Yeah we fell in love" I said while trying to make my smile the less fake as possible.

Sam smiled and Principal Franklin made a happy dance jumping all over his office.

"We gotta go" Sam said and with that she dragged me out of the room without letting me say at least a "bye" and the only thing on my mind was, what's going on in here?.

**A/C: Sorry for all the errors you can find I really need to improve my English :P! 3**


End file.
